lizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopard Gecko
'Eublepharis Mascularis '(Leopard Gecko) is a nocturnal gecko that lives in the lower part of central Asia-in Pakistan, Afghanistan, Tajikstan, and northern India. This gecko is known mainly for its leopard-like spots on its overside. This Gecko is not endangered at all. It is widely spread over its home lands. Taxonomy Information Leopard Geckos were described as a species first by Edward Blyth in 1854. Eublepharis is a combination of Greek words. Eu (meaning true) and blephar (meaning eyelids) because the Genus Eublepharis is easily distinguishable because of their eyelids. Mascularis is from the Latin word Macula (meaning spots) because of the many spots on it. Habitat and Distribution The Leopard Gecko lives in the rocky, dry grasslands of central Asia. Pakistan, Afghanistan, Tajikstan, and northern India are the primary locations of this gecko. The winter temperatures get very low in these areas (for instance, 10 degrees F), which can move these animals underground for a semi-hibernation while the weather is cold. However, in the summer temperatures, these geckos thrive. And successfully, too. They have plenty of small insects or spides to dine on, and they have surroundings that let the geckos blend in because of the intricate designs and colors. It is extremely unusual to see one of these geckos living with another of its own kind, because these reptiles are solitary. Since these geckos are nocturnal creatures, they hide in holes, under rocks or leaves, inside rotting trees, or in burrows to avoid the daytime scorching heat. Diet and Food Supply These geckos are small, so, like many others, they need a diet of small creatures. So, naturally, they feed on smal insects, spiders, small worms, and even small moths. These geckos hunt alone, as they are solitary creatures. When the geckos molt, or shed their skin, they eat the skin that they cast off for a source of vitamins. Characteristics Leopard Geckos are small creatures, having a length of only 20 to 25 cm as an adult. Hatchlings have around 7 cm and weigh about 3 grams. The adults weigh from 45 to 70 grams. Leopard Geckos are dark tan with an assortment of light brown or sepia spots. Hatchlings' legs fade into a blueish-gray or light pinkish-orange color. They also have a blueish gray patch right between their eyes. Adults do not have the blueish gray on them. The adults spots are separated into smaller spots, while the hatchlings tend to have bigger ones. Adults shed their skins about once a month, while hatchlings and juveniles shed twice as much since they are growing more. Pedators/Defense Mechinisms These geckos have the regular predators for the average gecko, such as moles, large frogs, birds, small snakes, bats, and even small foxes. So, they need a defense mechinism, right? Well, these geckos are well-equipped. They have extrordinary eyesight and hearing, and they have a complex set of camoflauge. They also have keen senses of taste and smell. Leopard geckos can purposely detach their tails to trick predators into thinking they have caught the actual gecko, not just its tail. If these geckos are bitten, scratched, or stabbed, they have special blood cells that can keep blood loss to a minimum. Mating and Reproducing These geckos mate at about seven or eight months of age and reproduce at about nine months. The mother gecko lays up to about 10 to 30 eggs at once. She finds a protective hiding spot or shelter to lay the eggs in, and then leaves them to grow up on their own. The eggs hatch approximately 60 days after being laid. Developing Hatchlings grow to full maturity in about five months. They were born with the knowledge of how to survive, hunt, defend themselves and escape. The adult patterns develop in approximately four months. Category:Eublipharis Category:Geckos Category:Small Lizards Category:Approximate 60 days inside egg